new_generationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Edani
Lush fields filled with the white flower that goes by the name Wind Flower or Wood Anemone. Though lacking in scent, it has an odd presence in the region as the flower usually flourishes in old woodland. Not that the region of Edani lacks woods and hills for the flower to flourish in, but it is yet to be discovered why in so many open fields they start to bloom. Colouring many plains white as snow during the summer. An old legend has it that a fair maiden, from the bloodline of kings of old, lost her love and died on Whitetop, a large hill that is covered in Wind flowers during spring and summer. If this true or not isn't something one can easily find out as the locals won't have anybody climb the hill, less they are from the old bloodline that ran through the veins of the rulers that held the old Sarutobi kingdom. It is why the few Edani families that form the council of Edani proclaim that one of them should be chosen as the high chief of that Sarutobi, claiming to have the bloodline of the fair maiden of Whitetop. Description ther than that the Sarutobi of Edani are much like their nothern neighbours of Aldermarsh no stranger to the seas. A few coastal villages have been founded and thrive near the white cliffs. Interestingly enough, Edani was the region where the first invasion force of the Water country landed. Though the locals tried to occupy them as long as they could, they eventually were defeated. Yet it isn't something that the locals are ashamed off as they are quite proud in proclaiming that their archery capabilities isn't the lesser of the Sarutobi factions. While they of course don't wish to instill any bad blood with the Sarutobi of Blackroot Vale, the Sarutobi of Edani do boast about their horse archers. While not as nimble and gracious as the nomads in the northern lands of the Lightning country, the mounted hunters and archers of Edani are proud and have yet to disappoint their comrades as scouts and light cavalry. Leadership Edani is ruled over by a council of various powerful Sarutobi families. Much in spirit as Aldermarsh, there are various families who proclaim that they are part of a bloodline of old, that used to be of importance in the Sarutobi Kingdom of Old. The most prominent figure in the region is a man that goes by the name of Cyneweard. Aged forty-two, Cyneweard is a veteran of a few conflicts and has thus earned to carry his scars with pride. Further consolidating his influence with his sublime governing skills, he is considered the most prominent leader within the region of Edani. Holdings Considered by its locals as the most beautiful places, the sites of the Edani Sarutobi seem to reflect this pride. While many other Sarutobi builds with wood and stone, the Edani pride themselves with incorporating marble in some of their buildings. Another prominent feature with the Edani as their settlements is that their temples are built of stone while their shrines are made of marble. Even if the choice was there, the Edani don't use anything else but stone for their centres of worship. * Whitefair Whitefair is the seat from which the Edani council ensures that the Imperial rule and laws are respected as followed. It is unlike many other Sarutobi settlements as most of the buildings are built from white hard stones - giving it the iconic name. Creating often a beautiful sight during the winter and bright days of summer when one dawns upon Whitefair. The fortress-city is considered one of the most beautiful cities as oldest within the Sarutobi clan. * Osomi Founded in the plains of Osomi, the small city itself is home to many breeders of cattle and horses. Some of the finest courses as destriers are bred and sold from the city. While it isn't a large city, it enjoys stone fortifications as a large garrison. The city is also where the Wind Riders are trained, before being stationed at other sites in Edani. The Wind Riders The Sarutobi of Edani are no stranger to the longbow as other tactics employed by the Sarutobi clan in general. However, the Sarutobi of Edani have yet another main focus when it comes to military expertise. Lacking the woods and hills, the landscape is covered with many plains. There, the riders of Edani patrol on top of their swift mounts. Bearing lance as bow and arrow into the fray, the Wind Riders are considered an excellent cavalry force. Their riders are capable of delivering fast charges as well unleashing volleys of arrows, while riding ontop of their mounts. Serving as scouts, light cavalry and skirmishers, the Wind Riders have gained the respect and admiration of their Sarutobi cousins - that rely on more 'traditional Sarutobi' expertises. Category:Edani Category:Sarutobi Clan Category:Empire of Akino Category:Chonobi